1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip used as a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated as an example in FIG. 21, in automobiles, an ordinary clip is used to fasten a luggage trim 20 to the interior of a panel 22 forming a trunk room 150. Clips 152 and 160 illustrated in FIGS. 22 and 24, respectively, are generally used for this type of clip.
As shown in FIG. 22, a plurality of elastic fins 156, which are elastically deformable in directions of insertion and withdrawal of the clip 152, is arranged along the axial direction of a leg portion 154 of the clip 152. As illustrated in FIG. 23, when the luggage trim 20 is to be fastened to the panel 22 using the clip 152, first, the leg portion 154 is inserted through a mounting hole 24 of the luggage trim 20. The leg portion 154 which has passed through the mounting hole 24 is fit into a mounting hole 26 which is formed in the panel 22. In this way, the elastic fins 156 pass through the mounting hole 26 while elastically deforming in the direction of arrow A. After the elastic fins 156 have passed through the mounting hole 26, the elastic fins 156 return to their original shapes due to their elastic force so as to engage with the edge portion of the mounting hole 26. The luggage trim 20 is thereby interposed between a bowl-shaped head portion 158 and the panel 22.
However, when the clip 152 is repeatedly inserted and removed in order to change the luggage trim 20 or the like, the elastic fins 156 become fatigued, and cracks or shearing is generated therein. Further, if the thickness of the panel 22 is thinner than the space between adjacent elastic fins 156, the peripheral edge of the mounting hole 26 is interposed between elastic fins 156. Removal of the clip 152 is thereby made difficult. Moreover, as illustrated in FIG. 24, there is the concern that protrusions 162 on the clip 160 will become fatigued and break. When the clip 160 is frequently inserted and removed, the protrusions 162 which are formed along a slit 164 are abraded. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 25, when the luggage trim 20 and the panel 22 are thick, the protrusions 162 positioned within the mounting holes 24, 26 are pushed by the wall surfaces of the mounting holes 24, 26 so as to withdraw toward the axis of the clip 160. Therefore, the diameter of an entire leg portion 166 decreases, and the portion of the protrusion 162 which engages with the peripheral edge of the mounting hole 26 is smaller. As a result, a drawback arises in that the clip 160 may inadvertently fall out. Further, a guide portion, which is, for example, substantially conical and which guides the leg portion 166 of the clip 160 through the mounting holes 24, 26, may be provided at the distal end of the leg portion 166. In such a case, because it is necessary to remove the clip 160 from a die by pulling the head portion 168 upwardly, holes for removing the clip 160 from the die are formed in the head portion 168 of the formed clip 160. As a result, the areas on the head portion 168 where the holes appear cannot be used.
Further, because this type of clip is formed under the premise that the respective mounting holes of the luggage trim 20 and the panel 22 have the same diameter, the clip cannot be used if the mounting holes have different diameters.